Soledad
by chemdude
Summary: Naruto regresa a Sasuke a Konoha, su relacion con Sakura cada dia va mejor, pero algo pasa con ella desde la llegada del Uchiha... el Rokudaime ha sido nombrado. naruXkyuubi NO YAOI [Limones]
1. Capitulo 1

**Naruto PDV**

Actualmente tengo 18 años de edad y la felicidad por fin ha llegado a mi vida. Por fin logré regresar a Sasuke-Teme a la villa, cumpliendo mi promesa a mi amada Sakura-Chan. Sakura-Chan… mi Hime… ella finalmente me a aceptado… hemos estado saliendo juntos por los pasados seis meses y estos han sido los seis meses mas felices de mi vida… aun no hemos hecho el amor porque ella quiere que sea un momento muy especial… no hace mucho le regalé un pendiente que tiene un corazón colgado, y dentro de este una foto de ambos abrazados… mi vida con Sakura-Chan es fantástica… nuestra relación es perfecta… errr… de hecho, últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo con el Teme, pero eso es de esperarse, mi Hime por fin se reencontró con su amigo después de seis largos años y ambos tienen mucho de que hablar además de que es su doctor asignada por Obaa-Chan…

Otra razón por la cual estoy muy feliz es el hecho que Tsunade Obaa-Chan esta apunto de retirarse como Hokage, por lo tanto ella tiene que elegir a un sucesor. Finalmente mi segundo sueño… mi sueño de ser Hokage se hará realidad. Honestamente, a quien mas puede escoger Obaa-Chan… en este momento soy el shinobi mas fuerte de todo Konoha, mi maestria en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu no tienen igual… fui yo quien derrotó a líder de Akatsuki y logró la destrucción de la organización… el único que escapó fue Itachi… pero puedo lidiar con el… también fui yo quien acabó con Orochimaru y Oto.

**Fin de Naruto PDV**

Finalmente aquel día anhelado por Naruto había llegado. Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage anunciaría su sucesor, el cual tomaría el título de Hokage en un periodo no mayor de dos años. El nombramiento del nuevo Hokage se daría en la sala del Concilio, allí estaba el joven Jinchuuriki, parado dentro de la sala… esperando a que su nombre fuera llamado como el Rokudaime Hokage. Dentro de la sala estaban las cabezas de las familias shinobi mas poderosas de Konoha. Se podia apreciar la presencia del Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, e Inuzuka, al igual que otras personas que tenian poder comercial dentro de la villa. En frente de todos ellos se encontraba Tsunade, parada detrás de un podio, a punto de dar a conocer el nombre del Rokudaime.

"Les doy las gracias a todos los presentes por estar aquí," dijo Tsunade "simplemente voy a ser directa… … … la persona quien tomará mi lugar como Hokage es… … … Uchiha Sasuke."

Todos los presentes exclamaron la aceptación a lo que Tsunade habia dicho… todos menos un rubio shinobi

**Naruto PDV**

Cuando escuché el nombre de Sasuke, honestamente me quedé sin palabras. Después de que Obaa-Chan nombró al Rokudaime, ella salió de la sala de juntas, y por supuesto yo la seguí para obtener una explicación.

Ella entró a su oficina y se sentó en su silla, mientras que con las yemas de los dedos sobaba su cabeza.

"Obaa-Chan?" pregunté, "es una broma verdad? … … … Que quieres decir con que Teme va a ser Hokage!?"

"Naruto… lo siento mucho… en verdad lo siento pero no tenia otra opción… esta es la única forma de asegurarme de que tanto como Sasuke como el Sharingan se queden aquí en Konoha… el Sharingan es demasiado importante, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sasuke deserté la villa." Me dijo Obaa-Chan

"Pero Tsunade!!!" Obaa-Chan reaccionó cuando no mencioné aquel apodo con el que yo siempre le llamaba "Sasuke Uchiha fue un nukenin de clase S… si no fuera porque lo traje a Konoha hace un mes, el todavía lo seria!!!"

"Lo siento Naruto… esto lo hago porque es lo mejor para Konoha." Me dijo Tsunade

Yo simplemente salí de la oficina de Tsunade demasiado deprimido… tengo que hablar con mi Sakura-Chan… ella siempre sabe que decirme.

Me empecé a encaminar hacia mi departamento. Al llegar a este noté que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y entré… algo llamó mi atención y esto fue el sonido de quejidos y gemidos procedentes de mi recamara… mientras me acercaba mas a mi recamara, los sonidos se intensificaban al igual que el sonido de… piel chocando con piel!?!? Cuando entré a mi recamara vi algo que destrozó mi vida por completo… algo que destruyó mi corazón, y lo cicatrizó de por vida… … … allí estaban los dos… mi Sakura-Hime y el Teme… encima de mi cama, ambos completa y absolutamente desnudos… el estaba dentro de ella… …

**Fin Naruto PDV**

"Sasuke-Kun… ohh… si… apúrate… Naruto puede llegar en … ohh… cualquier momento… creo que… ohh…. será mejor que te det… detengas y te vallas… no quiero… que Naruto ohh…. nos vea."

"Hm… a quien le importa lo que el dobe piense… tu eres mia… al diablo con Naruto."

"Sasuke-Kun… ohh…"

**Naruto PDV**

Lo que vi me provocó que experimentara muchas cosas simultáneamente… dolor… tristeza… ira… asco… Sakura tenia puesto mi pendiente… el pendiente que yo le habia regalado mientras tenia sexo con el bastardo Uchiha

Mi ira fue escalando y empecé a expulsar chakra… pero esta no era mi chakra normal… era chakra roja… chakra del Kyuubi… inmediatamente después, ambos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y me regresaron a ver… la traidora de Sakura solamente se quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras mis rasgos corporales cambiaban… mi ojos ya no eran aquellos azulados… el color habia cambiado por un rojo intenso y penetrante, al igual que la forma de mi pupila ya no era redonda, sino alargada verticalmente. Mis 'bigotes' se empezaron a poner mas gruesos y obscuros… mis dientes empezaron a transformarse en colmillos mientras las uñas de mis manos se convertían en garras…

"Desde hace cuanto tiempo." le pregunté a Sakura, ignorando momentáneamente al Uchiha…

"Naruto… yo… no…" fue lo único que dijo Sakura

"CONTESTAME TRAIDORA!!! DESDE HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ME ENGAÑAS!!"

"He estado viendo a Sasuke-Kun desde que lo regresaste… desde hace un mes" me dijo Sakura con la cara caida

"TE HAS ESTADO ACOSTANDO CON EL MIENTRAS QUE ESTABAS CONMIGO!?!?! COMO TE ATREVISTES!?!?!"

"No!!!" ella interrumpió "esta es la primera vez que estoy con Sasuke-Kun íntimamente…"

"SASUKE-KUN… SASUKE-KUN!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO DE ESA FORMA DELANTE DE MI!!! TU JAMAS ME LLAMASTE NARUTO-KUN… Y AHORA ENTIENDO EL PORQUE!!! TU ME UTILIZASTES!!! YO TE SERVI COMO CONSUELO MIENTRAS QUE REGRESABA AL BASTARDO… NO ES ASI!!!! CONTESTAME!!!!" dije furioso mientras que emanaba chakra que ponía en vergüenza a cualquier Kage

"No Naruto… yo no te utilicé… YO TE AMO!!! … YO…" No deje que Sakura terminara de hablar ya que expulsé mas chakra provocando que tanto Sakura como el bastardo cayeran al piso debido al estrés, presión e intensidad de mi chakra..

Me acerqué lentamente a Sakura, mientras sacaba un kunai…

**Sakura PDV**

Dios mío… que he hecho… como pude llegar a este extremo… en estos momentos estoy en el piso debido a la intensidad del chakra de Naruto-Kun… no… no Naruto-Kun… tanto es su odio en este momento que piensa matarme?

Yo simplemente cerré los ojos esperando que me diera el golpe final, pero en vez de eso solamente siento un jalón muy fuerte en mi cuello… al abrir mis ojos veo que Naruto-Kun ahora tiene en sus manos el pendiente que el me regaló… Dios mío… no puedo creer que tiré todo a la calle por un momento de placer con Sasuke… se suponía que le daría mi virginidad al hombre que amo, se suponía que le daría mi virginidad a mi Naruto-Kun.

Levanté mi mirada y vi como de los ojos de Naruto-Kun caían lágrimas… Naruto-Kun… por favor… perdóname… no quiero perderte!

**Fin Sakura PDV**

**Naruto PDV**

Tomé el pendiente entre mis manos y me le quedé viendo…

"Sakura… lo que me has hecho el día de hoy no tiene perdón… yo he hecho todo lo que esta en mi alcance por hacerte feliz… yo te he dado mi vida y mi ser… y tu me pagas con traición… no entiendo por que me has traicionado, honestamente no lo puedo entender… si no me amabas porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio… porque fue necesario que me engañaras?"

Levanté el kunai que tenia en mi mano y creé una marca a través del símbolo de Konoha en mi hitai-ate.

"Perdí mi posición como Hokage ante el bastardo de Sasuke para prevenir que le preciado Sharingan cayera en otras manos o que el maldito traidor desertará Konoha por segunda ocasión. Esto no me hubiera importado si hubiera tenido el amor de mi Sakura-Chan… si mi Sakura-Hime hubiera estado conmigo… pero no!! También tuviste que robarme el amor de mi vida maldito Uchiha." Dije con una voz clamada mientras miraba a ambos

Caminé en dirección al bastardo y lo levanté con una mano… formé un Rasengan en mi mano y lo conecté en el estómago del traidor enviándolo a la pared.

"Escúchame muy bien maldito perro… si te atreves a cruzarte otra vez por mi camino… TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ"

Volteé mi mirada en dirección de Sakura y le dije

"Sakura… espero que el Uchiha te sirva"

Salí de mi apartamento y este estaba rodeado por ANBU, y Jounin, al igual que Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Levanté mis ojos y re-enforzé mi voz con chakra para que su pudiera escuchar en todo Konoha

"ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN KONOHA… YO… UZUMAKI NARUTO, JINCHUURIKI DEL KYUUBI NO KITSUNE JURO NO REGRESAR A ESTA MALDITA VILLA HASTA QUE ESTA VALLA A CAER ANTE MIS PIES… JURO DESTRUIR A KONOHA Y HACERLA SUFRIR POR CADA GOLPE… CADA INSULTO Y CADA PECADO COMETIDO EN MI CONTRA"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas del Autor: **Esta va a ser una mini historia como "Demasiado Tarde" honestamente no se si voy a poner pareja, y si lo hago… por obvias razones no va a ser alguien de Konoha… tengo la idea de quien puede ser la pareja… pero no estoy completamente seguro si funcionará

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… dejen comentario y sugerencia… por cierto, sobre "Dragón Escarlata", ya tenia completo como tres cuartos del capitulo pero no se grabo bien y mucha de la información de borró... así que pues… lo tuve que repetir….


	2. Capitulo 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN KONOHA… YO… UZUMAKI NARUTO, JINCHUURIKI DEL KYUUBI NO KITSUNE JURO NO REGRESAR A ESTA MALDITA VILLA HASTA QUE ESTA VALLA A CAER ANTE MIS PIES… JURO DESTRUIR A KONOHA Y HACERLA SUFRIR POR CADA GOLPE… CADA INSULTO Y CADA PECADO COMETIDO EN MI CONTRA"_

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Tsunade PDV**

Que es lo que esta pasando aqui!? Que es lo que ha causado este completo cambio en Naruto!? Se que estaba molesto por el hecho que Sasuke se convertira en el Rokudaime, pero esto es exagerado.

"Naruto! Calmate que es lo que está pasando!?" le dije a quien considero como mi hermano. Me duele ver a Naruto de esta forma.

**Fin de Tsunade PDV**

"Ahi esta su prueba que Naruto Uzumaki es el mismo demonio!" Uno de los ANBU dijo mientras que este se le avalanzaba a Naruto con katana en mano con intención de decapitarlo.

Naruto, que en esos momentos estaba mostrando sus características físicas siendo alteradas por Kyuubi simplemente desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

CRACK!!!!

El sonido provocó un eco. El cráneo del ANBU atacante estaba partido en dos cortesía de la espada que el joven Jinchuuriki tenia en su mano. Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos ya que por primer vez en su vida, Naruto quitó la vida de una persona sin remordimiento de conciencia.

**Jiraiya PDV**

"Naruto! Cálmate, no dejes que Kyuubi tome posesión de tu cuerpo, tienes que pelear en contra de la bestia" le dije a Naruto. Afortunadamente el Naruto que mostraba sus características ferales se calmó, dando paso a que la transformación de su cuerpo recidiera. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente me aterró fue la siniestra carcajada de Naruto.

**Fin de Jiraiya PDV**

**Naruto PDV**

Al oir que Jiraiya me pidió que no le permitiera al Kyuubi tomar posesión de mi cuerpo fue motivo de risa.

"IDIOTAS!! Kyuubi jamás a tomado posesión de mi cuerpo!"

"Estoy harto de todos me vean la cara de estúpido!"

"Estoy harto de que nadie me reconozca!"

"Estoy harto de ser engañado!"

"Y sobre todo estoy completa y absolutamente harto de ser traicionado por la gente que considero preciada!"

**Fin de Naruto PDV**

**Kakashi PDV**

No podia entender lo que Naruto queria decir, asi que decidi hablar.

"Naruto, no se de que estas hablando, tu eres reconocido como un excelente shinobi de Konoha, el hecho que no vayas a ser Rokudaime no significa que no eres reconocido" dije tratando de calmar la situación.

**Fin de Kakashi PDV**

**Naruto PDV**

Lo que me dijo Kakashi en verdad me enfureció, como se atreve a decirme eso el hipócrita!

"Reconocido!? De que demonios hablas Hatake!" dije con veneno en mi voz

"Mientras que el Uchiha estuvo fuera de Konoha, fue el único periodo de tiempo en el que me entrenastes. Esto solamente lo hicistes porque el maldito traidor no estaba en Konoha sino que estaba besándole el trasero a Orochimaru!" "Tu siempre has dicho que aquellos que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero lo que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que basura! Y tu Hatake eres peor que basura ya que me abandonaste cuando tu preciado Uchiha fue regresado POR MI!"

"Dime Hatake, que me enseñaste después de que el preciado Sharingan regresó a Konoha!? Dejame contestarte… NADA! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Tu volviste a enfocar todo tu tiempo para entrenar al maldito traidor!"

"Ahora TU!" dije mientras dirigía mi mirada a Jiraiya "Tu jamás fuiste mi Sensei! Lo único que me dijiste en todas las técnicas que supuestamente aprende gracias a ti fue la secuencia de sellos. Yo tuve que ingeniarmelas en la cantidad y en el control de chakra para ejecutar cada jutsu! Mientras que estuvimos los tres años fuera de Konoha, según entrenando, dime cuando te sentaste y supervisaste mi entrenamiento! JAMAS! LO UNICO QUE HACIAS ERA ESPIAR A LAS MUJERES Y SIMPRE DECIRME LO PESIMO QUE ERA MI CONTROL DE CHAKRA!"

"TU!" dije ahora refiriendome y viendo a Tsunade "Mi preciada Baa-Chan" dije en un tono sarcástico. "Jamas me dijiste _'buen trabajo Naruto'_, tu sabias perfectamente que mi mayor sueño era el convertirme en tu sucesor, pero NOOO!! Le regalaron la posición al maldito traidor para mantener el Sharingan en Konoha.!!!"

"Sabes _Baa-Chan_" dije en un tono que mostraba desprecio "es irónico que todo Konoha siempre adore al Uchiha por el Sharingan y me odien a mi por ser el contenedor de Kyuubi…"

"Que quieres decir Naruto? A que viene el Sharingan en todo esto?" me preguntaba Tsunade, jeje… vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar.

"Todos los Kekkei Genkai tienen una procedencia demoniaca, cada uno de ellos fue dada por parte de un demonio, y quieren saber, que demonio fue el quien le dio al clan Uchiha el preciado Sharingan!?" permanecí callado por unos momento para dejar a todos estos malditos en suspenso "El Sharingan fue dado nada mas, y nada menos que por el mismo Kyuubi!!! Asi que quien deberian de odiar es al maldito Uchiha ya que por sus venas corre sangre del Kyuubi, y por culpa del clan Uchiha, Kyuubi fue quien atacó a Konoha!"

"El acuerdo entre Kyuubi y los Uchiha era que los Uchihas tendrian que dar en sacrificio ante el Kyuubi a aquel que mostrara mayor potencial en el Sharingan, esa persona era Itachi!!! Como los Uchiha no cumplieron su parte del trato, Kyuubi atacó a Konoha, por lo tanto si hay alguien a quien Konoha deberia de odiar es al clan Uchiha!"

"La verdad no me importa si me creen o no, simplemente les digo que utilizaron a la persona errónea para ventilar su odio y agresión. Esa persona esta harta del maltrato y del rechazo de esa villa…" mi voz se empezó a cortar y el nivel también disminuia "…esa persona… yo… yo ya estoy harto de ser utilizado y traicionado por las personas que mas amo. Si Haruno fue capaz de traicionarme con el bastardo en mi propia casa y en mi propia cama… que me puedo esperar de todos los demas…."

**Fin de Naruto PDV**

**Sakura PDV**

Ya me habia vestido y estaba a punto de salir del apartamento de Naruto-Kun cuando escuché aquellas palabras _"…Si Haruno fue capaz de traicionarme con el bastardo en mi propia casa y en mi propia cama… que me puedo esperar de todos los demas…"_ Haruno…. Ya ni siquiera utiliza mi primer nombre… Como me duele que no se refiera a mi como Sakura-Chan… SU Sakura-Chan… dios mio!! Que estupidez cometí con Sasuke…

Sali de su apartamento cuando vi que el área estaba rodeada por ANBU, Jounin, Tsunade-Sishou y Jiraiya-Sama. Al salir, mi presencia fue detectada por Naruto-Kun… lo que me dijo en ese momento destruyó mi corazón por completo

**Fin de Sakura PDV**

**Naruto PDV**

Sentí la presencia de alguien que salia de mi departamento… no tenia que darme la vuelta para saber quien era, sin embargo, la regresé a ver para dar énfasis a lo que hiba a decir.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer Haruno ya ha terminado de revolcarse con el Uchiha, quien sabe Haruto… si tienes suerte, el bastardo te embarazó y así el preciado Kekkei Genkai de Konoha renacerá"

"Disfruta de tu vida con el traidor… porque cuando regrese, yo haré lo que el Kyuubi no pudo hacer hace 18 años, YO DESTRUIRE A KONOHA!!!! Y a ti Haruno, a ti traidora será a la que acabaré lenta y dolorosamente, experimentaras el mismo dolor que yo he experimentado toda mi vida, y lo que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos"

"El infinito amor que te tenia Haruno, se a convertido en odio, rencor y desprecio. De la misma forma que te amé, ahora te odio!!! **Tu presencia me repugna!**"

**Fin de Naruto PDV**

**PDV Normal**

Sakura estaba derramando lágrimas a mas no poder, todos los presentes estaban anonadados ante las declaraciones de Naruto. Tsunade a pesar de querer a Naruto como un hermano, no… como a un hijo, ella tenia un deber como Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" dijo Tsunade con una voz completamente cortada y ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas y tristeza "…debido a tus recientes declaraciones ante Konoha, yo, Godainme Hokage declaro que has de ser arrestado de inmediato bajo los cargos de conspiración y traición a Konoha." La reacción de los presentes estaba dividida, parte de ellos estaban contentos que el 'demonio' iba a ser arrestado, mientras que otros, especialmente una kunoichi peli-rosada estaba estupefacta ante tal orden.

"NOOOOOO!!! Tsunade-Sama… no puedes hacer eso!" dijo la peli-rosa.

Tsunade simplemente murmuró unas palabras "… lo siento mucho Naruto… por favor, perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer."

"ANBU…" Tsunade dijo con una voz clara y fuerte que no dejaba dudas sobre su autoridad. "… arresten a Uzumaki Naruto y pónganlo en una celda mientras espera su juicio."

"HAI! Dijeron varios ANBU en unisón. Todos los ANBU se dirigieron en dirección de Naruto, cuando este último formó varios clones los cuales se encargaron de los ANBU con gran facilidad.

"Mi fuerza siempre la habia obtenido del amor y del deseo de proteger a mis personas amadas… ahora mi fuerza la obtengo del odio!... algún dia regresaré Konoha, puede ser en una hora, un dia, una semana, un mes, un año o 10 años, pero esto es seguro, Konoha vivirá en terror porque no sabrá cuando regresaré, pero cuando regrese, destruiré este maldito infierno.!"

Haciendo una secuencia de sellos a una velocidad que nadie podia seguir, Naruto desapareció

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno mis amigos, como se habran dado cuenta este mini fic va a hacer un 'dark naruto' fic, es decir, Naruto se convertirá en villano. Obviamente, si llega a haber pareja, esta no va a ser de Konoha, a si que necesito su ayuda.

**Encuesta #1**

Parja de Naruto

OC (Personaje Original)

Kyuubi (versión femenina)

Se queda solo

Tayuya

**Encuesta #2**

Destino de Naruto

Destruye Konoha (Se queda de malo)

No destruye a Konoha (Se vuelve bueno)

Lo que quiero hacer con este fic, es algo que no he hecho en mis otras historias, y esto es el mostrar a un Naruto consumido por el odio, sin embargo este odio tiene sus fundamentos en el maltrato, la humillación, pero especialmente la traición de todos aquellos a quienes el consideraba como parte importante de el.

Bueno, dejen sus votos y por favor dejen comentarios respecto a la historia para saber si esta es de su agrado.

La próxima historia en ser actualizada va a ser UNnT

Nos Vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Que onda lectores!!! Aqui les traigo el mas reciente capítulo de la historia 'Soledad'. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Debido a la votación, Naruto se va a quedar con…. y va a…. hehehehe… no les voy a decir, asi que van a tener que leer la historia, pero debido a la dirección que esta historia va a tomar, me doy cuenta que la fregué en el primer capítulo al haber derrotado a Akatsuki, pero hey… ya se como arreglarlo.

**Spoilers Manga**

En la madre!!! Kishimoto finalmente reveló el lineaje de Naruto. En caso de que alguien no lo sepa, los padres de Naruto son... … tambores hacen una introducción Minato Kishimoto, también conocido como el Yondaime Hokage (y si, su nombre no es Arashi Kazama como se habia especulado por tanto tiempo) y su madre es… se me olvidó el nombre, pero su apellido es Uzumaki. En le manga 367, Tsunade y Jiraiya mencionan que Naruto comparte la personalidad de su madre y que esta tenia cabello de color rojo y pertenecia a la villa escondida del remolino (al parecer ese era el antiguo nombre para la villa oculta en la lluvia). Por un tiempo se especuló que Pein era el padre de Naruto, pero ahora se especula que Pein es el hermano de la madre de Naruto, haciendolo tio de Naruto… hmmm… las posibilidades son numerosas.

**Fin Spoilers Manga**

Ahora si, de regreso con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, al desaparecer, provocó que todos los presentes se quedaran sin palabras. Naruto Uzumaki, el shinobi mas poderoso de Konoha, con habilidades que le hacian rival al Hokage, se habia convertido en un nuke-nin.

'_Naruto-Kun… mi Naruto-Kun… por favor perd__óname'_

'_Naruto… mi pequeño Otouto'_

'_Gaki…'_

'_Minato-Sensei… Obito… Rin… Naruto… perdóneme por haberlos defraudados'_

**Tsunade PDV**

Naruto… mi pequeño Otouto… cuanto daño te hemos hecho… ahora entiendo que solamente era cuestión de tiempo que explotaras… por 18 años has luchado por obtener el reconocimiento de Konoha… por 18 largos años has luchado por obtener el reconocimiento de los que te rodean… por 18 largos y agotadores años has luchado por el reconocimiento de tus seres queridos…

… Otouto… al parecer la gota que derramó el vaso fue el ver a la mujer que amabas siendote infiel con el Uchiha…

"Jiraiya… Kakashi… reunan a todos los shinobis disponibles en el techo de la torre, al igual que todos los miembros del concilio." Jiraiya y Kakashi asintieron y desaparecieron en un poof de humo.

"Con respecto a ustedes dos…" dije dirigiéndome a las dos personas que destruyeron el corazón de Naruto "…espero que se den cuenta de las implicaciones que el engaño de ambos, especialmente el tuyo Sakura, tendrá en Naruto. También los espero a los dos en el techo de la torre para que escuchen lo que voy a decir."

**Fin de Tsunade PDV**

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Después de la deserción de Naruto, este se encontraba cerca de los bordes de Konoha y Oto.

"MALDITA SEAS SAKURA HARUNO! MALDITA SEAS KONOHA!" Naruto estaba expulsando una cantidad ridícula de chakra lo cual produjo que el tipo de terreno cambiara completamente. Donde una vez se encontraba un bosque de árboles y un campo de arroz, ahora el terreno se convirtió en un árido desierto debido a la gran cantidad de chakra y yukai que el rubio Jinchuuriki estaba emanando.

'**Duele verdad… … …'** dijo una voz grave que Naruto habia identificado como la de Kyuubi.

'No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos maldito zorro'

'**Duele… … no es asi?... …'**

Naruto se estaba poniendo impaciente debido a que Kyuubi estaba molestandolo asi que cerró sus ojos y apareció frente a la jaula del gran Kyuubi no Kitsune 'Kyuubiiii… te dije que no estoy de humor para estar escuchando tu maldito sarcasmo' dijo Naruto mientras miraba los ojos carmesí de aquel demonio.

Kyuubi simplemente carcajeó ligeramente y continuó

'**El experimentar la traición y decepción del ser amado es algo que ni siquiera nosotros los demonios deseamos experimentar… es algo poco común entre nosotros ya que cuando escogemos una pareja, esta es para toda la eternidad.'**

'Kyuubi… mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu te estas acercando peligrosamente a este … además a ti que te importa lo que pase conmigo!'

'**Resultaste un cachorro contestador… eso me gusta… eso me gusta en un alguien del sexo opuesto'** dijo Kyuubi mientras que su gran tamaño disminuia hasta que su silueta tomó la forma de un ser humano. Esta dio unos pasos al frente para permitir que la poca luz que se encontraba alrededor hicieran contacto para revelar su apariencia.

Lo que Naruto vió lo dejo un poco anonadado… en frente de el, se encontraba el gran Kyuubi no Yoko, el bijuu mas poderoso en la forma de una mujer; pero no cualquier tipo de mujer, sino una mujer extremadamente atractiva. Su larga y roja cabellera llegaba hasta su cintura mientras que sus vibrantes ojos carmesí le daba un toque sensual y exótico a su figura, mientras que su piel era de un color ligeramente morena. La criatura escondia su voluptuoso cuerpo con un kimono de color rojo idéntico a su cabello junto con lineas negras. Las proporciones de su cuerpo provocaría la envidia de cualquier mujer y la exitación de cualquier hombre, sus curvas estaban siendo muy definidas debido al kimono, el cual tenia un escote algo revelador… por asi decirlo.

'**Kukukuku…'** dijo Kyuubi con un tono que notaba una combinación de lujuria, sensualidad y sarcasmo, **'al parecer mi carcelario esta sin palabras al verme… que pasó con el amor que le tenias a la peli-rosa… o que, el haberla visto en la cama con el Uchiha ha sido demasiado para ti?'**

Al oir eso, Naruto empezó a recordar todos aquellos momentos felices que pasó con Sakura… su primera cita, su primer beso… hasta que la memoria de la infelidad de Sakura regresó. Aquel Naruto amoroso… aquel Naruto comprensible… aquel Naruto leal y fiel hacia su amada y hacia su villa habia desaparecido. Aquel Naruto que obtenia su fuerza y fortaleza en defender y proteger a sus personas preciadas habia muerto. Este Naruto ahora obtendria su fuerza del odio y la venganza. Este nuevo Naruto, con una voz completamente distinta a la de aquel amoroso Naruto, contesto en una forma enfadada, mientras que su voz denotaba odio y desprecio 'Ten cuidado con lo que dices Kyuubi… a mi no me importa si eres una mujer o un demonio… si sigues insistiendo en enfadarme… te arrepentiras!'

Kyuubi al ver este nuevo cambio, se empezó a sentir mas atraida a su carcelario. Puede ser que la soledad de la criatura, o el hecho que no halla tenido compañía en los pasados 18 años estuvieran afectando su personalidad. Honestamente, esto ahora no le importaba a Kyuubi, lo que a ella la importaba, era la compañía de este nuevo y maléfico Naruto. **'Kukukuku… calmado Naruto-Kun… no trato de provocarte… simplemente te ofrezco mi compañía… yo al igual que tu fui engañada por mi pareja… asi que pensaba… yo te puedo ayudar, y tu me puedes ayudar… lo que te ofrezco es el placer de la carne… nada mas y nada menos… placer…'** dijo Kyuubi mientras que desataba el nudo en su kimono dejándolo caer revelando su perfecta figura ante Naruto.

'Hmmm…' dijo Naruto 'aceptó tu oferta siempre y cuando me ayudes con algo que tengo planeado…'

'**Y eso seria ****…?'** preguntó la desnuda demonio a Naruto.

'Quiero que me ayudes a destruir a Konoha… quiero terminar lo que tu iniciaste hace 18 años!'

'**Me gusta… me gusta tu idea cachorro, juntos causaremos destrucción y caos en este mundo!'** dijo Kyuubi mientras se acercaba cada mas a el rubio Jinchuuriki; este también empezó a caminar en dirección del demonio hasta que ambos estaban cara a cara. Kyuubi empezaba a emanar una aroma y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Naruto claramente notó el estado de excitación de Kyuubi asi que decidió frustarla sexualmente. El rubio Jinchuuriki posisionó una mano encima de uno del los voluptuosos senos de la pelirroja y lo empezó a masajear, mientras que con su mano libre la postraba en la entrepierna de esta mientras que la movia suave y lentamente hasta llegar al sitio que este buscaba.

La respiración de Kyuubi se empezaba a volver mas erratica mientras que Naruto continuaba sus ministeres. Una fuerte sensación de placer se empezaba a formar en el vientre de la pelirroja. Cuando estubo a punto de llegar a la cima del placer, Naruto interrumpió sus ministeres de repente y dijo

'Continuaremos con esto después Kyuu-Chan, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer…' El propósito de Naruto era el subyugar, y lograr que Kyuubi se rindiera ante el, de una forma u otra, tenia que lograrlo… asi que empezó a rápidamente analizar que es lo que un demonio que habia vivido por milenios, y que estraba atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano por 18 años añoraba y deseaba… al final llegó a una conclusión… esta era placer, esta teoria habia sido reinforzada al percibir el aroma de la excitación de Kyuubi.

Kyuubi algo enfadada porque Naruto dejo de proporcionarle placer dijo en un tono algo irritable **'Espero que cumplas tu palabra cachorro, a mi no me gusta que me dejen esperando… ahora podria saber que es lo que provocó que te detuvieras?'**

Naruto, con una sonrisa maliciosa respondió 'Claro MI Youko-Chan…' haciendo un especial énfasis en el MI '…tengo que ir por un papíro que contiene un Jutsu el cual será utilizado como parte indispensable en al destrucción de Konoha.'

'**Kukukuku… de que Jutsu se trata y a donde tienes que ir cachorro?'**

'El Jutsu lo sabras cuando tenga el pergamino en mis manos… pero algo si te diré… para obtener ese Jutsu… tengo que ir a Oto.' Los ojos de Kyuubi se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que Naruto planeaba.

'**Excelente… excelente mi cachorro… cada dia me sorprendes mas y mas… pero espero que después de obtener el Jutsu continuemos lo que tu interrumpistes… neh?**

Naruto sonrió ya que habia logrado su cometido, habia logrado conquistar y hacer que la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune se doblegara ante el. 'Seguro Youko-Chan… compartiremos muchos momentos de placer, pero siempre y cuando hagas lo que te pida.' Naruto contestó mientras que sonreia cada vez mas y mas; esta sonrisa no era algo normal, era una sonrisa que en cierta forma le provocaba un poco de miedo a Kyuubi… asi es… por primera vez desde hace muchos milenios, la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune empezó a sentir un poco de miedo… una sonrisa que era tanto maléfica, como siniestra. Kyuubi se dio cuenta de que habia caido en la trampa de Naruto, pero no le dio importancia ya que el rubio le proveeria dos cosas que los demonios desean mas que nada; placer y destrucción.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Techo de la Torre Hokage.

Tsunade estaba parada detrás de un podio. Frente a ella, se encontraba cada Shinobi cuyo rango mínimo era Chunin. Las nubes indicaban que una tormenta se acercaba. Estas no eran del usual color blanco, sino de un oscuro gris; como si la naturaleza supiera lo que le esperaba a Konoha en un futuro.

"La razón por la cual he convocado a todos los presentes es conocida por la mayoria de ustedes." Dijo Tsunade. Después de una pausa ella continuó

"Uzumaki Naruto, es ahora considerado un Nuke-Nin de Konoha" Al decir esto, la mayoria de los shinobis presentes daban gritos de alegria ya que finalmente podrian perseguir y cazar al 'demonio', mientras que varios de ellos, divulgaban en voz alta lo que pensaban hacer con el 'engendro'. Esto, naturalmente, fue escuchado por Tsunade y las pocas personas que consideraban a Naruto como un camarada, comentarios los cuales, no fueron del agrado de estos.

"SILENCIO!" dijo Tsunade con una voz autoritaria "En verdad piensan que alguno de ustedes va a poder derrotar a Naruto?"

"Naruto derrotó a cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki por si solo, los cuales eran nuke-nin de rango S; cada uno de ellos con fortaleza y conocimientos que rivalan a cualquier Kage! No solamente esto, pero el Taijutsu y Ninjutsu de Uzumaki no tiene comparación. Ni siquiera los jutsus de Kakashi o Sasuke se pueden comparar a los de Naruto, y no mencionemos que es un experto en sellos cuyos conocimientos superan a los de Jiraiya, el cual tenia maestria en esta área."

"Es por esa razón que Naruto será clasificado como un Nuke-Nin de clase SS, con advertencia de que cualquier Shinobi de Konohagakure ha de huir en dado caso de toparse con Naruto Uzumaki. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de mis shinobis y mandarlos en misiones suicidas en contra de Uzumaki."

"También estoy conciente de la amenaza que hizo Uzumki, asi que de hoy en adelante cada uno de ustedes tendrá que entrenar mucho mas duro para poder proteger Konoha una vez que Uzumaki regrese."

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Guarida secreta en Oto

'Kukukuku… lo he encontrado… prepárate Konoha, una vez que haya perfeccionado este Jutsu de Orochimaru, dejaras de existir.' Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el pergamino con el Jutsu que marcaria la destrucción de Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas del Autor**

Antes de que me empiezen a criticar diciendo y cuestionando de cómo es posible que Naruto deje de amar y odie a todo Konoha en un par de horas, tengan en consideración lo siguiente

Naruto siempre ha sido maltratado, humillado y despreciado por Konoha

Fue traicionado por la mujer que ama con 'su mejor amigo'

Perdió la posición de Hokage ante el traidor Uchiha

Ahora… quieren que ponga limones en el próximo capítulo?

Alguien me puede decir que Jutsu es el que Naruto va a destruir para destruir a Konoha. Les voy a dar una pista, este Jutsu es exclusivo de rango S.

Por cierto, vayan a mi perfil, y en este encontraran links de FanArt para esta historia.

Quiero dejar saber que es 100 porciento seguro que voy a editar este capitulo antes de publicar el próximo. Bueno… dejen comentarios de la historia, y diganme si es de su agrado.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Ke onda! Aquí estoy de regreso con el Capítulo 4 de esta historia…

Algunos de ustedes adivinaron el Jutsu que Naruto va a utilizar en contra de Konoha… bien por ustedes… de premio les doy…. Err… UNA GALLETA!!!!

Bueno… ahora si… continuemos con la historia.

**ALERTA!!!!** Habrá un limón en este capítulo, por lo tanto si les ofende lectura de tipo erótico o sexual, por favor, salten esa sección. El limón no va ser beso, abrazo y apapacho. Como se habrán dado cuenta en el capitulo anterior, la interacción entre Naruto y Kyuubi va ser el de simple placer y sexo. No estoy seguro como vaya a terminar esta pareja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El joven Jinchuuriki tomaba el pergamino del estante y lo abrió para ver los requerimientos, al igual que los sellos para ejecutar el jutsu.

"Kukukuku… el primer requisito para ejecutar al kinjutsu es el tener un sacrificio por resurrección." Dijo el contenedor. Este seguía leyendo la descripción del Jutsu. En efecto, el Kuchiyose Edo Tensei era un jutsu demasiado poderoso y no por nada era de clasificación S.

"El pedófilo sabia lo que hacia con sus jutsus… kukuku… me va a tomar muy poco tiempo el perfeccionar el Jutsu… pero no seria divertido el destruir Konoha una vez que obtenga maestría del Jutsu… si… eso haré… primero voy a hacer que Konoha muera poco a poco y lentamente, de la misma forma en la que yo sufrí en ese infierno, Konoha recibirá el mismo pago de mi parte…"

'_Pero primero… creo que será __mejor visitar a Kyuubi… además de todo… le había prometido que nos divertiríamos una vez que encontrara el pergamino del Jutsu'_ pensó el joven Jinchuuriki.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Naruto entró a los profundos espacios de su mente hasta que se encontró cara a cara con la jaula que contenía a Kyuubi.

**Limón empieza **

'Hola Youko-Chan… vengo a cumplir mi promesa'

'**Cachorroooo'** Kyuubi apareció de la nada solamente cubierta por un kimono que estaba abierto de par en par, provocando que sus pechos se mostraran en toda su gloria, mientras que de su entrepierna se notaba que un liquido ligeramente salía de su parte mas privada. El olor que Kyuubi emanaba era indicación que estaba en éxtasis.

'**Vamos cachorro… que esperas! No ves que no puedo ****aguantar mas! Tómame, hazme tuya y posee mi cuerpo! Lo necesito!'**

Naruto caminó dentro de la jaula mientras que cerraba sus ojos concentrándose para cambiar la locación en la que estaban. Por lo menos Naruto, no quería tener sexo en una jaula, así que utilizó su mente para cambiar el paisaje de una jaula a un bosque con una gran cama en el centro (1).

Kyuubi subió a la cama mientras esta se quedaba de rodillas y separando sus piernas mientras completamente removía su kimono. El aire que se sentia del bosque y de sus alrededores acariciaba el cuerpo del gran demonio, provocando que sus pezones se pusieran erectos debido tanto al ligero frió como a la excitación.

Naruto caminaba en dirección de Kyuubi, su caminar era algo lento ya que disfrutaba ver como la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune, monarca de los demonios se moría por el. El joven carcelario también removió todas sus prendas de vestir hasta que, al igual que Kyuubi, estaba desnudo.

Kyuubi cada vez emanaba mas líquido de su vagina en anticipación de lo que estaba apunto de tomar lugar, su respiración también aumentó radicalmente. Naruto subió a la cama junto con Kyuubi y se posisionó justo detrás de ella mientras que con su miembro rozaba los glúteos del gran demonio.

Kyuubi empezó a ronronear (2) en aprobación mientras que posesionaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, todo el tiempo dándole la espalda a este.

Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de Kyuubi mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba uno de los pechos del temible demonio, y a su vez, con la izquierda acariciaba los labios vaginales de su amante. Estos los acarició hasta toparse con una pequeña protuberancia que al ser acariciada provocó escalofríos de placer a Kyuubi. Naruto, al darse cuenta que esta era una área demasiado sensible para la emperatriz de Makai, empezó a atacar aquel botoncito, provocando un inmenso placer el cual era denotado por los gemidos y la cantidad de flujo que Kyuubi estaba produciendo. Después de que se aburrió de acariciar el clítoris de su amante, este acercó sus dedos a la entrada de su amante y lentamente insertó un de ellos en Kyuubi.

Kyuubi había llegado al orgasmo en dos ocasiones; una cuando Naruto acariciaba sus labios vaginales, el segundo cuando estaba jugando con el clítoris, y el tercero llegó cuando el rubio la penetró con uno de sus dedos.

'**Si cachorro… ahhhh… no te detengas!... dame mas placer!!!'** eran los gemidos y las demandas de Kyuubi para con su amante.

Naruto de repente se detuvo en sus ministeres provocando un gruñido de desaprobación de Kyuubi. El joven simplemente aventó a Kyuubi a la cama y le dio la vuelta para que ella tuviera su espalda haciendo contacto con la cama. Naruto abrió las piernas de Kyuubi de par en par y posisionó su miembro en la entrada del demonio. Naruto se la pasaba provocando a Kyuubi ya que no iniciaba la penetración, sino que simplemente rozaba su miembro en la entrada de esta.

'**Cachorro… ya no aguanto mas! Necesito sentirte dentro de mi!'** y con eso Naruto de un solo golpe penetró a Kyuubi hasta el fondo.

'**AAARGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!'** Fue el gemido que produjo Kyuubi. Este empezó a rápidamente entrar y salir de ella mientras que con sus manos se la pasaba acariciando y apretando los senos de su amante, enfocándose especialmente en los pezones, los cuales pellizcaba provocando que el placer que Kyuubi experimentaba aumentara mas.

'**Argghhhh…. SI!!!! DAME MAS! MAS FUERTE!'** Estas eran las exigencias de Kyuubi.

En un momento de descuido de parte de Naruto, Kyuubi se levantó y agarrándolo del cuello, lo azotó en la cama, todo esto fue hecho sin que la penetración fuera interrumpida. El resultado fue que Naruto quedó boca arriba de la cama, mientras que Kyuubi estaba sentada encima de el. La demonio, empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, por toda la longitud del miembro de su amante. Una de sus manos las posisionó encima del pecho de Naruto para mayor soporte, mientras que la otra la llevó hacia su clítoris para aumentar la estimulación. Mientras tanto, Naruto puso sus manos en los glúteos de Kyuubi y mientras los masajeaba, también los apachurraba y cooperaba en el ritmo de la copulación.

Después de un buen rato, Kyuubi seguia subiendo y bajando del miembro de Naruto mientras que sus senos seguian el ritmo de esta. La demonio, seguia gimiendo fuertemente y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, indicando que otro orgasmo se aproximaba.

Las paredes vaginales, se empezaron a contraer **'Cachorrooo… ya casi termino, vamos cachorro, quiero que eyacules dentro de mi!!! QUIERO SENTIR TU NECTAR DENTRO DE MI! QUIERO QUE ME LLENES!!!… asi!... ahhh… AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

Las paredes de Kyuubi se contrajeron de tal forma que mientras seguia subiendo y bajando, esto provocaba un aumento de placer en Naruto. Este no pudo aguantar mas y explotó dentro de ella, llenando el vientre de Kyuubi. Esta al mismo tiempo, liberó una gran cantidad de flujo vaginal provocando que ambos fluidos se combinaran y estos cubrieron la entrepierna de ambos.

Kyuubi estaba respirando fuerte y elaboradamente debido al esfuerzo que realizó al copular con Naruto, sin embargo, para sorpresa y beneplácito de ella, Naruto aun no estaba satisfecho. Este último cambio de posiciones provocando que Kyuubi quedara boca a bajo en la cama.

'Todavia no terminamos mi Youko-Chan' dijo Naruto mientras que la penetraba por detrás.

'**Aarggghh cachorro… definitivamente voy a disfrutar todos nuestro encuentros'** contestó Kyuubi.

**Limón termina**

Después del acalorado encuentro entre ambos, Kyuubi se encontraba acostada encima de Naruto.

'**Oi… cachorrito… que vas a hacer una vez que hallas perfeccionado la técnica del Hebi-teme?'**

'Al principio tenia planeado destruir a Konoha, y todavía lo tengo pensado hacer Youko-Chan… pero antes de eso, me asegurare de hacer que mi nombre sea temido por las naciones elementales.'

'Sabes Youko-Chan… de la misma manera que el bastardo Uchiha me robó de mis sueños y metas, yo también he de hacer lo mismo.'

'**Que piensas hacer Koishi?'**

'Koichi!? Porque me llamas de esa forma… nuestro acuerdo fue que tu y yo solamente tendriamos sexo sin compromisos'

'**No me malinterpretes cachorro… te llamo Koishi, porque eso es lo que eres… mi amante.'**

'Kukuku… con respecto a tu pregunta Youki-Chan… pienso acabar con Itachi Uchiha' dijo Naruto con una voz maliciosa 'Ya me puedo imaginar la cara de Sasuke cuando se enteré que yo le robe la venganza de sus manos. Además necesito a Itachi muerto para completar mis planes.'

'**Te refieres a la resurrección de Akatsuki?'**

'En parte si, pero primero, hay algo que siempre he anhelado. Siempre he deseado ser visto con respeto, y lo lograré. Aun recuerdo que de niño anhelaba ser _Hokage_' Naruto pronunció aquel título con odio. Con esa posición, soñaba tener la habilidad de proteger a quienes consideraba mis personas amadas y esperaba ser respetado en base a admiración hacia mi. Ahora, de algo si estoy seguro mi Youko-Chan, y eso es que las naciones elementales, especialmente Konoha, respetaran el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, carcelero de la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune!' dijo Naruto con una voz de seguridad que no dejaba duda.

Kyuubi estaba cada vez mas impresionada con la determinación de su amante. Sin duda alguna, la vida de ambos seria interesantes en los próximos años. Los pensamientos de gran demonio fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano acariciando sus labios vaginales.

'Neh, Youko-Chan… lista para el siguiente round?' dijo Naruto mientras insertaba uno de sus dedos provocando un gemido de placer proveniente de Kyuubi.

'**Cachorro, si hay algo que los demonios deseamos mas que la sangre, eso es el placer'** fue la respuesta de Kyuubi mientras ella acariciaba el ahora erecto miembro de su amante.

Definitivamente, la vida de la gran Kyuubi no Kitsune so volveria muy placentera e interesante gracias a su carcelario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He, es lo único que se me ocurrió

Honestamente no se si un zorro pueda ronronear… pero en mi historia si ronronean 

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno… alli tienen mi primer limón en una historia y alli esta para mis calenturiento(a)s y cachondo(a)s lectores (hay por lo menos 3 chavas que me pidieron limones  ). Honestamente no se que tan bueno o malo este asi que dejen sus opiniones. En caso de que se esten preguntando que Jutsu es el que Naruto va a usar en contra de Konoha, este es el Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Si no saben que es lo que hace, se los dejo de tarea.

Otra cosa, necesito que me voten por un par de cosas.

Quieren que Hinata se junte con Naruto (Si o No) en caso de que escogan si, Hinata va a ser algo oscura

Si Hinata se junta con Naruto, quieren que tambien se junte con Kyuubi (Si o No), si Hinata se junta con Kyuubi va a haber yuri en la historia.

Quieren un trio limon entre Naruto Hinata y Kyuubi?

Quiero dejar algo claro, y eso es que no voy a abandonar mis historias y otra cosa muy importante es que yo escribo cuando tengo tiempo. Los fics no son mi vida. Trabajo de 70-80 horas por semana, estoy estudiando mi maestria y tengo novia. Por lo tanto mi tiempo libre es casi no existente. Solo les pido paciencia y que no exijan actualizaciones diarias.

Bueno, creo que la siguiente historia en ser actualizada va a ser Gloria de un Demonio. No se les olviden apretar el botoncito azul que dice review y dejen comentario.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos; aquí esta el capítulo mas reciente de 'Soledad'. Este capítulo tiene unos toque chuscos para contrarrestar un poco tanto drama en la historia. X cierto, gracias por los comentarios dejados. Hasta este punto, la historia tiene 59 comentarios… que bien! Al parecer la historia es gustada por los lectores.

Después del acalorado encuentro entre la demonio y su carcelario, Naruto abandonó el lugar que compartía con Kyuubi para regresar a la realidad.

El rubio Jinchuuriki caminaba en direccion opuesta a Oto mientras mantenia una amena conversación con su amante.

'**Cachorro, hacia donde te diriges?'**

'No estoy seguro Youko-Chan, pero lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Itachi y destruirlo, para que asi mis planes se pongan en marcha lo mas pronto posible.

Kyuubi dio un ronroneo de aprobación y contestó **'Excelente mi cachorro. Sin embargo necesitaras algo de mi ayuda, por lo tanto te recomiendo que después de que extermines al renegado Uchiha, vengas a verme ya que tengo algo que darte, además de que ya ansío otra sesión de placer contigo mi cachorro.'**

El rubio simplemente sonrió y ligeramente carcajeó ante lo que la emperatriz de Makai habia dicho. Quien hubiera pensado que la gran Kyuubi no Youko fuera tan… _cachonda_. Sin embargo, Naruto no podia negar el hecho que sus sesiones con Kyuubi eran magnificas. El rubio ignoró los pervertidos pensamientos que empezaba a tener, los cuales se enfocaban en cierta _'Youko-Chan'_ , miel y vestimentas de cuero(1).

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Dos dias habian pasado desde que Naruto habia dejado Oto.

Dos dias desde que habia visitado a Kyuubi.

Dos dias en los cuales una demonio estaba claramente molesta ya que esta era ignorada por su carcelario.

Dos dias en los cuales Kyuubi se estaba mostrando frustrada debido a la falta de placer.

Dos dias de nada de nada. La paciencia de Kyuubi finalmente se terminó y mientras que Naruto descansaba en una de las copas de un árbol, esta forzó al rubio a aparecer en su mente.

Al abrir los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar con el que ya se habia familiarizado hace dos dias.

'_Hmmm'_ Naruto pensó

'_Definitivamente no estoy en la rama de un árbol.'_

'_Recamara que solia ser una jaula? … Si'_

'_Zorra de nueve colas en su forma diabolica? … Si'_

'_Dicha zorra esta emanando niveles altos de chakra indicando enfado? … Si'_

'_Creo que el haberla hecho esperar por dos dias e ignorarla por tal tiempo fue mala idea… si… definitivamente estoy JODIDO!'_

Naruto alzo su vista a Kyuubi en su forma diabólica y con voz algo cómica preguntó

'Ne… Youko-Chan… estas enojada?'

Kyuubi simplemente optó por transformarse en su versión humana y con el entreseño fruncido dijo

'**Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa por la cual me has ignorado y no me has visitado cachorro!'** dijo una irritada Kyuubi.

'Mah, mah, mah Youko-Chan… errr… me creirias si te dijera que queria saber cuanto tiempo podias aguantar?' dijo con un tono no muy convincente.

Kyuubi simplemente frunció mas su seño y dijo.

'**Cachorro, no me vuelvas a poner a prueba!!!'** contestó Kyuubi con una voz seria, e inmediatamente después como niña sin juguete continuó **'Que no vez que estoy bien cachonda!!!'** Naruto sufrió del gotón (2) debido al radical cambio de animo de Kyuubi.

'**Ne cachorro… te acuerdas de lo que estabas pensando hace dos dias después de nuestra sesión?**

'Te refieres a acabar con Itachi?'

'… … …'

'Oh… a caso te referias a la resurrección de Akatsuki?'

'… … …'

'No?... errr… la destrucción de Konoha?'

'… **cachorro… …'**

Al no acertar con lo que Kyuubi queria, la mente de Naruto empezó a recordar lo que habia dicho. Esto hasta que recordó aquellos pensamientos. Naruto simplemente se rió con una sonrisa algo pervertida y dijo

'Te refieres a ….'

'**Si…'** contestó Kyuubi mientras que igualmente asentia con la cabeza

'Con ….'

La sonrisa de Kyuubi era identica a la de Naruto… una sonrisa pervertida en anticipación a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

'Y con…'

Kyuubi simplemente desató el nudo del kimono que la cubria para revelar algo que dejo al joven Jinchuuriki con un ligero sangrado nasal. En frente de el estaba Kyuubi vestida con un traje de cuero de una sola pieza que cubria su figura, la cual actuaba como una segunda piel debido a lo ajustado que estaba con un cierre metálico en la area del busto que estaba de lado a lado y otro en la etrepierna. Naruto simplemente se le quedaba viendo a Kyuubi completa y absolutamente fascinado.

'Ne Youko-Chan, y donde está …'

Naruto no terminó lo que tenia planeado planeado decir ya que de la nada, Kyuubi sacó un tarro de miel. La sonrisa de ambos era indescriptible.

Unas horas después, Naruto se encontraba encima de Kyuubi, ambos respirando laboriosamente debido a la 'sesión' o mejor dicho las sesiones en las cuales ambos participaron. Después de unos minutos que permitieron que ambos recuperaran el aliento, Naruto se separó ligeramente de Kyuubi, y con una voz seria dijo

'Youko-Chan, mencionaste algo acerca de que me darias algo que ayudaria con nuestro planes tocante a la destrucción de Konoha.'

'**Asi es cachorro. Creo que no tengo que decirte que tu habilidad de invocar al clan Gama ya no es una arma mas en tu arsenal. Aquel pervertido peli-blanco de Konoha es el portador del contrato con dicho clan, y no me sorprenderia que este haya convencido a Gamabunta para anular tu contrato con los sapos.'**

'Sabes… no habia pensado en eso… esto definitivamente en un problema… pero no atrazará mucho mis planes. Solo es cuestión de encontrar un contrato mas poderoso.'

'**Como por ejemplo el mio?'**

'El tuyo?! De que estas hablando Kyuubi; yo jamás he escuchado acerca un contrato con los zorros.!'

'**Kukuku, en cierta forma tienes razón; sin embargo, mi contrato no es con los kitsunes, sino con los oni kitsunes; a diferencia de los zorros comunes los oni kitsunes son criaturas que vienen de Makai, por lo tanto son vastamanete superiores a los zorros de tu plano de existencia.'**

'Suena interesante y muy conveniente. Que es lo que tengo que hacer para firmar tu contrato Youko-Chan?'

El rostro de Kyuubi se deformó a una cara que indicaba lujuria y lascividad.

'**Aparte de mas sesiones por supuesto,'** de la nada y frente a Kyuubi apareció un enorme pergamino **'simplemente tienes que firmar de la misma forma que firmaste cuando obtuviste la habilidad de invocar al clan Gama. Sin embargo, hay algo que tienes que tener muy claro; una vez que firmes este contrato estarás atado a este y tus enlaces con el clan Gama seran destruidos permanentemente negándote la habilidad de convocarlos. Ahora mi cachorro, sabiendo esto, estas dispuesto a firmar mi contrato?'**

Naruto, con una cara maliciosa respondió 'Sabes muy bien, que no quiero absolutamente nada que me ate a Konoha, y si el firmar tu contrato significa perder la habilidad de invocar a Gamabunta y a sus clan, entonces, que asi sea.'

Naruto mordió el dedo índice mientras que con sangre ponia su nombre en el gran papiro.

'**Cachorro, debes de estar orgulloso ya que eres el primer mortal en firmar mi contrato. Hazme orgullosa y demuéstrame que no cometí un error al darte mi contrato. Demuestra mi cachorro que tu, Uzumaki Naruto, eres el shinobi mas poderoso. Demuestra que eres digno de ser mi amante y destruye a Konoha.'**

'Asi se hara, Kyuubi no Kitsune; Emperatriz de Makai.'

'**Kukuku, excelente mi cachorro, pero será mejor que regreses a tu plano de existencia. Hay alguien observándonos.'**

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Naruto regresó a la realidad y se topó frente a frente con la persona que menos se imaginaba. Sus planes ahora seria mucho mas fáciles.

**Notas de Autor:** Esto ya lo dije en el capi pasado. Yo escribo cuando tengo tiempo. Al parecer hay una personita que no entiende esto y siempre que coincidio en linea con esta persona me pregunta que para cuando termino todas mis historias. Para ti mi compañero, la respuesta es… NO tengo la mas mínima idea, asi que porfavor ya no preguntes lo mismo.

En caso de que haga xover, los unicos que tengo a la mente son los de Guerra de las Galaxias y Bleach. Por cierto, quien esta familiarizado con los juegos KOTOR y KOTOR II(Guerra de las Galaxias/Star Wars) del XBOX, al igual que el anime llamado 'Bleach'

Bueno, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos a la próxima


End file.
